Redemption
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: The first step on the road to Redemtion may be a frightening one, but once taken, you can never go back when love is your guide. (HxD slash) part two up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Redemption  
  
chapter: 1/?  
  
Rating: Pg 13 (for now)  
  
Warnings: Slash in later chapters.  
  
Parings: DM x HP (others tbd)  
  
archive: www.fanfiction.net under Abby Maxwell  
  
www.foreverfandom.com under Abby Maxwell  
  
I'm sick of people writing stories about Harry where he's no longer the golden boy after all is over and done with. I here   
  
by am determined to write a story that involves Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione and does NOT make Harry all doom   
  
and gloom. Granted he must be sad about it but he will NOT be doom and gloom.I have a pusher someone to remind  
  
me about this story and make sure I keep working on it. *waves to Tonio* so don't worry, you will get a   
  
conclusion, if it kills me...or him....or both!   
  
Taka (beta): ^_^ I also wanna point out that the more you review, the more she writes, the faster the chapters, the better   
  
they get, the happier we are! *giggles * Ja!  
  
Redemption  
  
"GO AHEAD! FIRE IF YOU WANT!" Harry shouted, throwing out his arms, standing before his friends.   
  
Voldermort laughed, and raised his want on the defenseless Harry.  
  
"Foolish boy...as foolish as your mother and father were...." Voldermort seemed to hiss as he raised his wand,   
  
but when he shouted the incantation, nothing happened. They all stood there, watching with bated breath, all eyes trained  
  
on Voldermort's wand. A wand that had killed so many, that had killed Harry's parents, whose brother was laying not   
  
far from Harry, but far enough for it to be out of his reach. Voldermort's red eyes narrowed as he tried again, but still...  
  
nothing happened. Harry's arms dropped, and he watched closely as the wand began to shiver. It shivered, and shook,   
  
and trembled in Voldermort's bony hand then the tip began to glow. It glowed green for a second then brightened, and   
  
brightened, until it took hold of the whole wand. Voldermort watched his wand, looking quiet frightened. His usually   
  
narrowed beady red eyes grew wide with fear as he shook his hand, trying to release the wand, but his hand would not   
  
open. He shouted, shaking his head. "No! NO! I'll not be defeated! Not by a simple BRAT like you! No!" he shook his   
  
arm furiously to rid himself of the wand but it was not going away and now his hand had turned green. The color slowly   
  
creeped up his arm, till it engulfed his entire body. "NOOOO!" he shouted as he completely disappeared in the green   
  
glow.   
  
When they were able to look again, the death eaters gasped in shock, everyone else gasped in amazement.   
  
Voldermort was now no more then a pile of dust with a wand lying atop it. There was silence, total and complete silence.  
  
Everyone was still, watching the dust as he blew away in the wind. The death eaters looked up at Harry, then at the   
  
order members and turned to flee. Some dis-apperated, others just ran.  
  
"AFTER THEM!" Remus shouted, running with the others. Harry just stood there, staring down at the ashes   
  
which were almost gone by now. Everyone flowed past him, shouted and holding their wands high. Once everyone was   
  
gone and it was just he, Ron and Hermione standing there, Harry went over to his wand, picked it up from the ground   
  
and stuffed it into his pants waistband, then went over to Voldermort's wand. He picked it up and dusted the ashes off.   
  
It hummed in his hand, and felt similar to his wand, but not as warm.  
  
"I'm keeping this," he said in a low even tone. Then turning to his friends he smiled a little. "It's ok, it's over now."  
  
He fell to his knees then pitched forward passing out.  
  
Harry had spent a week in the hospital wing, and then went on to catch up on his work in classes. He worked   
  
hard and studied hard and graduated just under Hermione. He went on to enter the Auror academy of Bretton and   
  
graduated at 24. It's now we find not so young Harry, sitting behind a mahogany desk, slender toned arms filling out   
  
paper work. A shinny gold nameplate sat on his desk and read "Harry Potter, Auror, Head of Processing Captured   
  
Death Eaters." His hair was still wild, and his emerald green eyes still hid behind glasses but they weren't like his large   
  
frames, these glasses were small framed and perched delicately on his nose. He frustratedly pushed them back up and   
  
slid the paper work aside.   
  
"Paper work...I'm doing paper work...ME...Harry Potter, the kid who destroyed Voldermort, is stuck now   
  
behind a desk." He sighed shaking his head. "Oh well..." He leaned back finally finished with the day's paper work with   
  
twenty minutes to spare. He leaned back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. It was times like this he cherished. Glancing   
  
around, there were several pictures on the walls of his office. Of his graduation day, a framed picture of his parents and   
  
of Sirius, and a small picture of Harry's little girl, Olivia, from Harry's broken marriage to Cho (it'd had lasted about ten   
  
months.), newspaper articles about the captures he'd made, and about the day he struck down Voldermort. Then came   
  
upon his prize piece, Voldermort's wand, not snapped but sealed in a frame. He looked at his and sighed, almost smiling.  
  
He seemed to remember one day, recalling how boring normal life was. Not having to worry about being attacked by   
  
some new evil, not having to be constantly looking over your shoulder, wondering when they were going to attack.   
  
Harry was just glad he didn't end up like mad-eye. Always watching out for dark wizards, and not trusting anything. He   
  
chuckled and looked back at his desk. He was just packing up when he heard a commotion outside his office. He got up   
  
and opened the door, peeking out. He saw something he hadn't expected, not in his last ten minutes of work, and not in   
  
his entire life. A couple of Aurors were escorting a skinny built young man, his age, with bright blond hair. He thrashed   
  
and tried to get away, pulling at his bonds and pulling at his captures.   
  
"Let go of me! Unhand me! Vermin mudbloods!!" the blond shouted, struggling. Harry knew that voice and he   
  
couldn't move. He was just...struck dumb. Here, being brought to him, was Draco Malfoy. Son of one of the cruelest of   
  
Death Eaters, and the only boy to have completely have captured Harry's heart. Harry was jerked out of his thoughts   
  
when the two panting Aurors stopped in front of him, saluting him quickly.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Draco stopped thrashing about, just staring back at Harry. "Caught this one out side Endenborough  
  
sir. Put up quiet a fight." Harry nodded slowly and stepped aside, letting them pass into the office. Draco craned his head   
  
to keep eye contact with Harry as long as he could. He seemed...shocked. His life was in Harry's hands now, the roles   
  
had been reversed. Harry went to his desk and took the paper work from the two and looked it over.   
  
"My Draco...you've got yourself a little list going here..." He looked up, "could you excuse us? I need to talk to   
  
him alone" The two looked slightly uncomfortable at leaving their commander alone with him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."   
  
He smiled and the nodded, leaving the room. Harry stood and walked around his old rival. "My how you've changed.   
  
Your chained, bound. You know...your life is in my hands..." he finished his circle and sat down on his desk. "I have the   
  
power to excuse you and send you to a rehab center, or to pack you off to Azkaban to join your father." he fiddled with   
  
his wand slightly. "Or..."  
  
"I don't need your charity Potter!" Draco spat, glaring at his former rival. A small smile spread across Harry's   
  
lips as he shook his head.  
  
"I'm not offering you charity, Draco, I'm offering you redemption and a much warmer place to sleep then a rehab  
  
center." Draco stopped and thought for a minute. "Draco...your not a Malfoy any more, your name carries about as   
  
much weight as a paper weight. Now listen to reason, it's either life in Azkaban, I call those two Aurors back in here   
  
and have them take you down to the rehab center, or...."  
  
"Or..." Draco had stopped pulling on his bonds and watched Harry for a while.  
  
"Or you can come with me, to my home and I'll help you though...whatever it is your going though." He stood in   
  
front of Draco and looked into his eyes. "We both know what it's like to be singled out, alone in a crowded room. The   
  
least we can do...is keep each other company. Plus, I could use the help around the house and it's less paper work for   
  
me." He smiled, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal? No trying to kill me, no rehab center." Draco looked at   
  
Harry's hand as if expecting it to bite him, and raised his hand, still bound to the other. He grasped Harry's hand firmly   
  
and shook it.  
  
"A Malfoy's good to his word. I'll not harm you or you're...offspring." Harry looked a little shocked.   
  
"H-how did you know about my daughter?" Draco sneered and chuckled a little.  
  
"Potter, just because I was on the run, didn't mean I didn't read the papers and listen to the talk. Everyone knew   
  
you had a daughter. How is that wife of yours?" He sneered again. Harry squeezed his hand.  
  
"We don't talk about Cho, house rule." His voice seemed to get a little darker with a tone of hurt in it and Draco   
  
nodded.   
  
"Fine."  
  
AN: if there's anything myself or my faithful little Bete didn't catch, tell me and i'll rost you in the hellfires of all times!! Or   
  
just correct it...whatever! 


	2. part two

Title: Redemption  
  
  
  
chapter: 2/?  
  
  
  
Rating: Pg 13 (for now)  
  
  
  
Warnings: Slash in later chapters.  
  
  
  
Parings: DM x HP (others tbd)  
  
  
  
archive: www.fanfiction.net under Abby Maxwell  
  
  
  
www.foreverfandom.com under Abby Maxwell  
  
  
  
AN: To those who reviewed, thanks much! I do intend to continue this, since it's been bubbling around in my brain since  
  
it's conception. I put a lot of work into this, hence it taking so long. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do and did   
  
writing it. ( so you don't have to like it to much since it became a pain in the ass to write!) JA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry lead Draco down to the parking lot once he'd finished up the paper work. Draco blinked.  
  
"What's this?" The blond young man sneered as he eyed Harry's car.  
  
"It's a car Draco. Muggles use them. It's how I get around." Draco sneered again, and kicked the tire.  
  
"Why not just apparate?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. He pulled open the driver side door and slipped in   
  
unlocking the other doors. The sound of the  
  
locks releasing caused Draco to jump.  
  
"Get in the car Draco." Draco opened the door, slid into the car and closed it softly behind him. Harry   
  
started it Up- and they made their way home. It was about a twenty minute drive from the Ministry building to Harry's   
  
little suburban home, but the traffic was horrible and the drive took more then an hour, the  
  
better part of two; but the company in the car, made the trip seem much much longer. Draco didn't speak to Harry, nor Harry   
  
to Draco. They just sat there in silence. An uncomfortable silence that was so thick it almost seemed palatable. "So...how   
  
are you Draco? I mean...we haven't seen each other since--"  
  
"Oh my life's been peachy keen and cobbler! Running from authorities, run out of my home." Draco folded his   
  
arms and continued to brood from his side of the car. Harry glanced over as he again stopped the car, stuck in gridlock.  
  
"Draco listen, we can't work together if-"  
  
Again Harry was cut off by a glare from the crystal eyed man. "Shut it Potter. I don't need your sympathy.   
  
You ruined my life." Draco hissed, narrowing his steely gaze. His look held so much hatred that Harry actually flinched   
  
from it. "I was doing fine, then you had to go and RUIN it all."  
  
"Fine? That's what you call doing fine? Draco, you were evil! You worked for evil personified! How could you  
  
call that 'doing fine'?" Harry shouted, slamming his hands on the wheel.  
  
"I was doing fine on my own! I didn't need you to play hero like you always do!" The blond shouted.  
  
"He was going to kill me! Then all of you. What was I supposed to do? Let you go ahead and kill me!?" He   
  
froze, when Draco stiffed. Those were words  
  
that hadn't been spoken for 26 years. Emerald and crystal locked in a cold fusion, one afraid, one angry. Regret and sorrow  
  
mixed in there somewhere. "Draco, I...."  
  
"Don't Harry...." Draco just looked away, his eyes returning to gaze out the window listlessly. "Just   
  
don't."  
  
The rest of the ride home was filled with uncomfortable silence. Both Harry and Draco being left to their   
  
thoughts, they both seemed to travel back to that day. That horrid, cold December night.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the Quiddich pitch, gazing up at the moon. He was bundled up tight, and had his  
  
broom in hand. He knew he was braking a dozen school rules by being out this late but he just need to get away from the   
  
school for a while. The order had been choking him down, everyone always spying on him, asking him if he was alright. They   
  
still fussed over him over Sirius's death. It was two years ago, and yes it hurt, but he was getting over it, moving on. He  
  
knew Sirius wouldn't want him to stop living because of this.  
  
Heaving a sigh, he mounted his broom. So enwrapped in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice a group gathering   
  
beneath him. There had been no attacks yet this year, no attempts on his life, no sign that anything was going to happen.   
  
Personally, Harry thought Voldermort had given up, but this was not the case. Once a significant number of people had   
  
gathered below him, Harry was brought down. How he couldn't remember, but all Harry knew was that one minute he was as free  
  
as a bird, and the next he was flat on his back surrounded by men in dark cloaks. There was a familiar chuckle somewhere   
  
in the sea of black, and Luscious Malfoy's face came into his range of vision.  
  
"Well well well...what have we here? Fallen off your broom Potter?" The elder Malfoy sneered. "You shouldn't  
  
have been out here Potter. There could be,"  
  
He kicked Harry hard in the ribs. "People that would want to harm you." He reached down and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry  
  
knew that his wand was gone, and that he couldn't call for help. Mr. Malfoy dragged Harry to the center of the pitch, and   
  
threw him down. Harry couldn't move his legs, couldn't move his arms. Then out of the woods, came a snapping sound like   
  
someone walking over sticks. Voldermort emerged, his snake like head whipping around to glare down at Harry. He raised his   
  
hand and a smaller member of the gathered group stepped out and over to Voldermort. He knelt to one knee and Voldermort   
  
threw off the smaller person's hood to reveal it was Draco. Harry was a little shocked but not to much to see the blond   
  
Slytherin kneeling before Voldermort. His snake eyes turned to Mr. Malfoy,who nodded and summoned Draco back to his side.   
  
"Alright Draco. Go ahead." With a nod, Draco came to stand in front of Harry. Harry blinked up at him, wondering what it was   
  
that he was givin permition to do.  
  
"Potter, you should have accepted my hand in our first year. Then this all could have been avoided." Draco   
  
whispered. The blond turned to Voldermort.  
  
"My lord, I was thinking. Why don't you deal the final blow? As my gift to you." He bowed his head, and Voldermort grinned,   
  
and pat the blond on the head.  
  
"Good boy Draco." He hissed, and Harry saw Draco flinch softly under the pat and hiss. But his mind was torn   
  
away from the feeling of betrayal. He looked up at Voldermort who was grinning evilly. Something else had distracted him,   
  
Harry's eyes followed Voldermort's gaze and saw that it was staring behind him. He turned quickly to see the members of the   
  
order, along with Ron and Hermione, standing there. All were watching him, knelt before Voldermort, holding his ribs. Harry   
  
looked back up at Voldermort, who's twisted face was making a sort of sadistic grin. "Perfect...." He whispered as he raised  
  
his wand....  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head, banishing the images called forth by the words. He turned away from Draco.  
  
"Lets just leave the past behind us ok? Start anew." He whispered, as he turned back at the now moving   
  
gridlock. Draco nodded silently and they continued  
  
on their way home.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok....so it's not that long, but it is significant. I had to throw in what happened at the beginning. It didn't even   
  
make sense to me, and I wrote it! So there you are, this is what happened moments before and the explanation to why the   
  
tables have turned on Draco! Read and Review. 


End file.
